Skate Club
by Troydancing78
Summary: Right, so Piper is an undefeatable goddess, Annabeth is a nerdy lesbian with an equally gay best friend, Percy is mega-skater dude, and Jason is...mama duck. They, along with their insane best friends, were never meant to be cool. They were created, in Piper's eyes, to shine down and show the world a little madness goes a long way. And so the outcasts created Skate Club.


Piper McLean was something completely different from any girl I'd ever met. She walked the Earth like she was invincible, indestructible. She was a goddess. Her gorgeous golden tan skin shined when she walked. Her hair was choppy and uneven in a way that only she could pull off. Her figure was heavier than what most girls considered 'attractive.' Honestly, Piper was a force to be reckoned with, strong and stubborn. I was first attracted to Piper in the eighth grade, when I watched her climb out of a stolen BMW and jump my fence. I ran down to the back door in nothing but my boxers and Superman t-shirt. As soon as I opened the door, I was hit with the full force of a raging rhino. As Piper had already hit puberty like a bus, I was nearly suffocated under her breasts.

"Sorry, but hey, most boys would've gotten a boner from my boobs so-" Piper looked down my fallen form. She raised an eyebrow. "Superman?"

"Shut up."

But like I said before, Piper McLean was a goddess. And as of this moment, the goddess was breaking into my bedroom at two in the morning.

"C'mon Superman, we have to go." She roughly shoved at my shoulder, violently ripping me from my dream. Which, though I will not go into details, was about a certain raven haired teen who went to Goode High with me.

"Where we goinjfghjdf?" I slurred the end, but Piper translated it easily.

"We are going to the Skate Park."

"Now?"

"No time like the present, _mi amigo_."

"It is two in the fucking morning Pipes."

"I will have to drag you out of bed by force." I moaned. Piper smirked and whacked me on the head. " _C'mon_ Superman." I moaned and hid my face in the pillow. "Ugh! Look, remember that blonde from Latin?" I nodded from within the pillow. Annabeth Chase, class president. "Well, she's best friends with Percy, _as you know_ , and so she is definitely gonna be there tonight. You know, last night of summer. Reyna's already there with Rach so..." I did not like what she was implying by mentioning Percy. I didn't say anything though. I just slowly lifted my head, but that was enough for Piper to efficiently haul my ass out of the house.

"We are going to that party if it's the last thing we do, I swear to God."

* * *

We finally got to the park, and I honestly couldn't believe these kids would be sober enough to go to school tomorrow. There were bottles everywhere and the metal rock was killing me. I didn't say anything to Piper because she would easily beg me to 'let go of your good boy attitude.' There were bottles everywhere and the metal rock was killing me. I didn't say anything to Piper because she would easily beg me to 'let go of your good boy attitude.' She picked up her board from underneath and linked her arm through mine. Her kaleidoscope eyes dazzled in the multi-colored lights. She dragged me towards a cooler and popped me one. I took it and looked at her unsure.

"My dear Superman, alcohol is God's gift to the world. Enjoy it." I rolled my eyes.

"Never have children, Piper. You are terrible role model."

"Hush child. I am fabulous."

We sat on the benches near the rim of the bowel. Every now and then a kid would perform a trick, but it was mostly punk teens getting and her girlfriend Rachel passed by but ended up drunkenly waltzing over to an elf-like kid and some dark, golden curled girl watching him drink.

"Hey!" Piper and I turned our heads to see a tall, lanky blonde walking over to us. Her golden curls was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her grey eyes gazing over Pipers more 'scandalous' outfit: a black shirt which cut off around the length of a bra and shorts which left nothing to the imagination. Then again, Annabeth's clothes were only slightly better than Piper's, her faded shorts which went halfway down her thigh. Annabeth was muscled and long, her participation in the school's track team was overtly flashed a smile. "Your name's Piper right, and you," she turned to me, "must be Jason." She chuckled and looked over her shoulder.

Pipes and I followed her gaze towards and skater taking off his black helmet with the signature green trident of the sides. He shook his raven hair, wet with sweat, making it messier. Percy Fucking Jackson. In all his tanned, lean, pierced glory staring straight at me with his fucking smirk of doom. Just as Jackson walked over to us and draped an over Annabeth's shoulder, she had an evil glint in her eyes. "I have heard a lot about you. In fact-"

"Hey Jason, um...You know how to skate?" His seductive smirk instantly turned into a goofy grin, which I decided was much worse.

"Not in the slightest," Piper jumped in. She gave me a quick shove towards Percy before turning to Annabeth. "Shall we leave them?"

"I guess I'll just stay here then!" Percy shouted at Annabeth's back.

"You have Jason. Fuck him or something." Annabeth called in response. Percy quickly blushed and turned to me.

"I guess we begin?" It was more of a question than a statement.

* * *

 **AN: Right so it's Troy,**

 **I have started another Percy Jackson AU, but I can't continue unless I've gotten some requests. If not soon, I might just continue it the way I'd originally planned. Also, this story is Jercy and Pipabeth centric with other characters making appearances. Like in my other fanfic, please leave requests for certain ships you'd like to see not including, of course, Jason, Percy, Piper, or Annabeth.**

 **As for Piper's character-**

 **She might seem a little OOC, but I honestly saw her as the sisterly character who pushes Jason. That is who i am trying to portray ( and failing at only because she just seems like a bad influence as of now)**

 **A lot of the characters might seem weird in the beginning but I'm trying. Right now I'm really just getting the feel of the characters.**

 **Please leave reviews and suggestions, I'd really appreciate it. Honestly, you could even tell me it sucked, I'd agree.**

 **~Troy Dancing**


End file.
